The Adventures of Tenten and Temari
by TentenNTemari
Summary: Tenten & Temari are hangin out when Tenten pulls a prank on Temari by teaching her an Invisibility Jutsu. Temari is sneaking around Konoha thinking she's invisible, & it's only a matter of time before she does something embarrassing. Main Pairing: KanTen
1. Prank on Kankuro

**A/N: ****TentenNTemari**** wrote this together! We think this is very funny.**

**We must've had heat stroke from being outside so long, but we made it up in a few hours in the sun.**

**In this story, TENTEN AND TEMARI ARE FRIENDS!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It was a day off of training in Konoha. Not to mention the sun was beating down so hard Temari could've sworn they were still in Suna. Tenten and Temari were sitting at Ichiraku Ramen.

Tenten yawned loudly. "I'm bored!" she complained.

"I know it's a day off training," Temari said, "But you should teach me one of those new jutsu you've been learning. I've heard your Sensei works you really hard. You must've learned something new recently."

Tenten stretched her arms and was about to say, "Nothing new at the moment," but then she got an evil, terrible idea to play a trick on her friend. "Yes," Tenten said, "Yes, we have. It's an Invisibility Jutsu. Neji and I just learned it."

"Seriously?" Temari asked. "Can you teach me?"

Tenten grinned. Luckily for her, Temari didn't notice the mischievous glint in her eye. "Sure, Temari," Tenten said. "Anything for my best friend!"

They stood up. "Okay, let's go somewhere where nobody can see us," Temari said. "How odd would it be if somebody saw us disappear?"

"Yeah, you're right," Tenten said. "Let's go to the training grounds where Gai-Sensei usually trains us."

* * *

Five Minutes Later, at the Training Grounds

"Okay," Tenten said. "Put your hands like this…" She showed Temari a hand sign, which she copied. "…Now, bend your head down and close your eyes… _Invisibility Jutsu_!" Tenten cried.

Suddenly, Temari realized she was staring at thin air. Tenten had vanished!

"You weren't kidding, that is cool!" Temari exclaimed. She bent her head down just as Tenten did and said, "_Invisibility Jutsu_!" Temari waited for a few seconds. She didn't feel any different. "Am I really invisible?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Tenten lied. "Wow, I can no longer see you! Want to go pull a few pranks?"

Temari smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. I know just who we should prank first…"

* * *

Five More Minutes Later, at the Sand Sibling's House

"_Daniel, I'll never leave your side! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you!_"

Temari and Tenten could hear voices coming from the TV as they crept into the house.

"_Oh, Barbara, I love you more than life itself! Please say you'll marry me! We'll run away so that our parents will never find us!_"

"_Oh, Daniel!_"

"_Oh, Barbara!_"

There was a loud smooching sound.

"Oh, gross," Temari whispered.

"Your brothers watch romance flicks?" Tenten asked. "Even _Gaara_?"

"_What_?!" Temari hissed, and looked at the couch. Sure enough, Gaara and Kankuro were sitting there. Gaara looked extremely disgusted while Kankuro sat there sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"That's so beautiful!" Kankuro wailed. "No love could be more pure; that's really…!" He sniffled again. "…love for you!"

Gaara glared at his brother. "How can you say that? This isn't even realistic!"

"Pass the tissues!" Kankuro whimpered.

"You used them all up," Gaara muttered, looking at the green and white tissue-covered floor.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Temari whispered to Tenten.

As the music in the TV swelled to a climax, Kankuro let out a large sob and collapsed on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara inched himself away from Kankuro. "Get off of me," he said, "You're creeping me out."

Kankuro ignored him and began to sob on the couch.

"Aw, he's so sensitive!" Tenten whispered.

"Well, that's one way to look at it," Temari replied. "He always gets this way with soap operas."

Gaara stood up and stalked into the other room. Temari and Tenten (well, Temari) seized their chance and snuck up behind the couch. Kankuro had his face buried his hands. Temari suppressed a giggle as she lifted Kankuro's hat into the air by its cat ears. Tenten tried not to laugh.

Kankuro raised his head almost instantly and whirled around to see Temari holding his hat with a triumphant look on her face. "Temari…? What are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

As Temari stared at Kankuro, she suddenly realized with horror that he was looking right at her. "Um," she said, "Can you see me?"

"Of course I can!" Kankuro said. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Can you… see anyone else?"

"Just you… and my hat! Now give it back!"

Temari flung the hat at Kankuro's tear-stained face and vaulted over the couch. Tenten and Temari ran out the door as they made their escape.

Once they were outside, Tenten reappeared. Temari raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Did you lie to me?" she asked.

"No!" Tenten exclaimed, lying again. "Of course not! It just wore off quickly because it's your first time doing it. You need more practice." Inside she chuckled at her trickery.

"Well… all right. If you say so," Temari sighed. "Since we're at my house, we should play a trick on Gaara next."

"Good idea. And you have to admit," Tenten laughed, "Watching Kankuro cry at a soap opera was pretty funny."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Tenten: The end of the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Temari: Okay, that was pretty silly, but we sure had a good time writing it! I love Kankuro and the Soap Opera! Good thinking, Tenten!**

**Tenten: Aw, thanks, Temari.**

_**Sayonara!**_** (We think that's spelled right. Don't kill us if it's spelled differently!)**

**(Please note that this wasn't ACTUALLY Tenten and Temari talking in the author's note, but two girls whose favorite characters are Tenten and Temari. See our profile.)**

**What trick will Temari attempt on Gaara? Will Gaara be angry? Is that a dumb question? And will Temari ever find out that she's NOT really invisible?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**(PS. I know there aren't any couples in the story so far, but hey it's only Chapter 1! There'll be couples soon!)**


	2. Prank on Gaara

**A/N:**

**Tenten: WE'RE BACK!**

**Temari: Yipee…**

**Tenten: TEMARI BE HAPPY! SCREAM AND SHOUT YIPEE!**

**Temari: Do I have to?**

**Tenten: I'll do it for you. YIPEE! (I just ate a lot of cheese).**

**Temari: Yeah, well, anyway… I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it.**

**Tenten: GO READERS GO!**

**(By the way, there's some KankuroxTenten in this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, or Sharpies, or Bambi.**

* * *

Gaara was inside the house cleaning up the tissue mess because no one else was going to do it. Temari and Tenten had left and Kankuro was in his room, picking out a new movie to watch. Gaara dreaded the moment when he finally would make his decision.

Gaara vacuumed up the tissues, but the tissues were so wet that the vacuum stopped working. So then Gaara had to pick them up by hand -- with rubber gloves of course.

Temari and Tenten decided that now was the time to strike. From where they were crouched outside the window, Temari could see that Gaara was distracted by the sogginess of the tissues. She leaned over to Tenten and whispered, "What should we do to him?"

Tenten grinned. "Let's draw eyebrows on him with a Sharpie!"

With an evil smile, Temari nodded. "You're brilliant!"

"I know."

"We should give him big bushy ones."

"Okay!"

Tenten did her Invisibility Jutsu, and Temari "did" her Invisibility Jutsu that she thought was working, and they tiptoed into the house. Gaara didn't see them enter because he was really grossed out.

"Let's go get a Sharpie," Tenten said. "Do you have one in your room?"

"What?" Temari whispered. "You think I keep random Sharpies stashed in my room?"

Tenten didn't know how to reply to that, so she and Temari headed upstairs, which was where Kankuro was. He was walking down the stairs when he saw Temari there. Tenten was so surprised to see Kankuro that she lost concentration on her jutsu.

Kankuro instantly flushed red. "Tenten!" he exclaimed, hiding the sappy romance film behind his back.

"Hi, Kankuro!" Tenten said. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can see purple tear-stains on your face."

"OH! Um, I was watching a romance— I mean, stubbed my toe— I mean, um, I was having a duel with Gaara and he kicked me so hard in the stomach that I shed a tear. Maybe two, tops."

"Oh," Tenten said, pretending she didn't see him crying when he was watching the film. "What's that behind your back?"

"UM!" Kankuro threw it behind him, but unluckily for him it bounced off the wall and slid down the stairs to where Tenten stood.

She peered down at the cover. "_Todd & Wilma: Love Always Beats Ice Cream_."

"It's not a romance flick!" Kankuro lied. "It's a movie about Todd and Wilma, these, uh, ninja who _love_ fighting and think it's better than frozen yogurt."

Temari stifled a laugh at the skeptical look on Tenten's face. While Kankuro sputtered on with his excuses, she slipped behind him into his room. Quickly, she opened the top drawer of his desk and grabbed a green Sharpie. Then Temari joined Tenten again before Kankuro realized she had gone anywhere.

"Kankuro," Tenten said, stopping him in mid-sentence, "I know it's a romance flick. Todd and Wilma are kissing on the cover."

Kankuro was silent.

"But it shows that you're sensitive and sweet," she said, smiling.

Kankuro switched to an even deeper shade of red. "R-Really?" he squeaked. Then he cleared his voice and said in a deeper tone, "I mean, really?"

"Yes," Tenten said. "Well, Temari and I gotta go. See you later, okay?"

"Okay!" Kankuro said, waving.

Temari and Tenten left, and Kankuro stood by himself on the stairs for a few moments, daydreaming and hugging the romance movie to his chest. Gaara approached in a couple of minutes but Kankuro was too busy thinking about Tenten to notice. Gaara blinked, and then muttered, "Well, _someone's_ twitterpated."

"Huh?" Kankuro snapped out of his dream state.

"Twitterpated," Gaara said. "You know, from _Bambi_?"

"You watched _Bambi_?!" Kankuro burst into laughter.

"No…" Gaara said angrily. "…I only watched it because _you_ wanted to."

Kankuro immediately fell silent.

"Well," Gaara said after a moment. "You, uh, have fun…"

With that, he turned and walked slowly back down the stairs.

Temari and Tenten hid underneath the kitchen table and watched as Gaara sat down on the couch and began reading a book, titled _1,000 Things To Do When You're Slightly Insane_. Tenten quickly reapplied her Invisibility Jutsu, and Temari copied her (unsuccessfully, of course).

Tenten suddenly snapped her fingers. "Hang on. I have the best idea! Where do you keep the peanut butter?"

Temari's eyes grew wide. "In the top shelf of the cupboard."

Tenten quickly crept out from under the table and ran to the cupboard. She was back in a flash, peanut butter in hand.

Tenten grinned. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"_That's it_!" Gaara shouted, making Temari and Tenten jump. Then when he didn't look up they realized he was talking to his book. "Underwater basket weaving! I would've never thought of that!"

Then he went back to reading. But after a few seconds he realized there weren't any large bodies of water in Konoha so he ripped out the page and crumpled it up and threw it across the room.

"Wow…" Tenten blinked.

"Don't ask," Temari muttered.

Then, as silently as possible, Tenten and Temari snuck around behind the couch. Gaara was deep in thought, thinking about Activity #457 in the book (smashing empty pop cans against your head), so Tenten took advantage of the moment and buttered his fingers with peanut butter (he was holding the book with one hand).

Temari handed the Sharpie to Tenten, who, being invisible, was unseen by the youngest Sand Sibling. Tenten reached up cautiously and drew the Sharpie across Gaara's forehead in big, sweeping lines. He now had what appeared to be one very bushy green eyebrow.

Gaara twitched suddenly, feeling the tickling of the Sharpie. "Who's there?!" he demanded, standing up on the couch.

_He's getting mud on the new couch!_ Temari thought in anger.

Gaara took a deep breath. "Stop it Gaara, get a hold of yourself," he said to himself. He took another breath and ran the peanut butter covered fingers through his hair.

Temari snorted and put her hand over her mouth, making Gaara jump at the sound.

"Tenten!" Temari hissed. "Quick! Pass me the Sharpie."

Tenten obeyed and Temari lunged suddenly in front of Gaara. His face barely had time to register the shock of seeing her before she rubbed the Sharpie above his other eye. Too bad for Gaara, this eyebrow wasn't even with the other. Now he would have a permanent look of confusion for the next few days.

Unfortunately for Temari, Gaara saw her. "Temari, what on Earth are you doing? Are you trying to make me lose what little sanity I have left?!"

"Wait," Temari said. "You can see me, too?"

"No, I'm seeing an exact clone of my older sister who just drew on my forehead with SHARPIE!" he shouted, slamming the book down on the floor.

"Gaara!" Temari exclaimed. She put her arms in front of her in case he attacked. "Remember what Kankuro said about taking ten deep breaths!"

Gaara roared in anger and started stomping on his book with both feet. Temari rushed out the door with Tenten right behind her.

"I'm getting the feeling I'm never really invisible," Temari said to Tenten, who appeared suddenly. "If you're tricking me, I'm gonna – "

"Naw, you're just being silly," Tenten said. "Let's go prank Shikamaru!"

Upon hearing a final shriek from Gaara, who probably looked in the mirror, Tenten and Temari raced off to find Shikamaru.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Gaara screamed, hurling his _Slightly Insane _book through the living room window.

(And he had a right to be angry; the next day was picture day!)

* * *

**A/N:**

**Tenten: I had a laughing fit and my stomach hurts from it! Ha-ha-ha ow!**

**Temari: Me, too! I feel as though I just did 50 crunches! What a work out. We should do this more often.**

**Tenten: That was so much fun! And thank you readers for reading it! We can't do it without you! YOU RULE!**

**Temari: They're not giving you an award or anything.**

**Tenten: (Blows kisses everywhere.)**

**Please review!**


	3. Prank on Shikamaru

**A/N:**

**Tenten: Nu-nu-nu-nu-BATMAN!**

**Temari: Don't let Kankuro hear you singing that…**

**Tenten: This is the third chapter of the Tenten and Temari story! It's about us and our wacky adventures together. But you already knew that because you read the first and second chapter. But if you skipped to the third chapter… SHAME-ETH ON YOU!**

**Temari: Yeah, there's some pretty hilarious stuff in those chapters. But anyway…**

**Tenten: (eats a tree frog) (looks at Temari) MY FROG! Back away, woman!**

**Temari: What the heck?! Save the tree frogs!!!!!**

**Tenten: (spits out the frog) This frog isn't ripe. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**(PS. Remember last time when I—Tenten—ate a lot of cheese? Well, I just ate more this time… and pizza… and water. I don't know how water makes me hyper but it does so… anyway, read the story. That's why you're here.)**

**Temari: She eats pizza for breakfast… weird.**

**Tenten: Only on Saturdays.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto but if we did… Well, it'd be strange. And we don't own Batman either.**

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting on a bench that day, staring up at the clouds. He wondered what was for lunch. Uh oh. Maybe Choji was starting to rub off on him. 

"I wonder what's for lunch," Choji said.

Or, maybe it was because Choji was right next to him asking that question.

Gaara exploded out of the house a little ways down the street and came bolting towards the two Leaf ninja. In a single bound, he charged at the bench and flew through the air above Shikamaru's head. Landing on all fours on the ground, he looked around wildly and ran off.

Shikamaru blinked several times and rubbed his eyes. _What a drag… this is just not my day, _he thought.

"That was… odd," Shikamaru commented.

"I know," Choji said, "Since when does Gaara have green eyebrows?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked off to find a bookstore.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later…**

"I see him! I see him!" Tenten whispered to Temari. She pointed at the nearest bookstore, where Shikamaru was sitting outside on the bench reading a magazine.

"Excellent!" Temari said. "What're we going to do?"

"Let's put a bow in his hair!"

Temari's eyes grew wide. "Do you have any gigantic pink ribbons?"

Tenten turned slightly red, and pulled out a gigantic red ribbon out of her pocket. "I don't wear this anymore," she said, "But when I was little, I wore it everywhere I went. I called it… Ribbie-Rob."

Temari laughed very hard at this, until Tenten covered her mouth and pointed at Shikamaru again, who was looking up suspiciously. "We have to be careful," she reminded Temari. "You don't want your boyfriend mad at you."

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Temari hissed, but she was blushing furiously. She thought for a moment. "Tenten, we absolutely _cannot_ let ourselves be seen this time. If Shikamaru discovers us pranking him, he'll kill me!"

"Aw, that'll never happen, Temari," Tenten said. Then she added, "Shikamaru loves you too much to kill you. Anyway, let's go prank him!" Before Temari could reply, Tenten had already performed her Invisibility Jutsu and was off.

Temari made the hand signs Tenten had taught her and hoped with all her might that the Invisibility Jutsu would not wear off this time.

A few seconds later, Tenten and Temari were right behind Shikamaru. Tenten handed Temari the bow and whispered, "You do the honors."

Temari gulped and took the ribbon, hands shaking. "Okay… here goes…" Very carefully, Temari stood and began to tie the ribbon around her beloved Shikamaru's ponytail. _Tenten should be caught this time_, Temari thought,_ After all, this was all her idea and I keep getting caught._

Tenten smiled happily.

All was going well for Temari—so far—as she made a few loops with the bow. She moved very slowly and deliberately, not making a sound. Temari smiled slightly. Shikamaru didn't even suspect a thing!

Tenten grinned as an evil idea formed inside her head. Being invisible, nobody saw her reach for a strand of Shikamaru's hair. Right when Temari finished tying the bow, Tenten took the strand and tugged.

"Hey!"

The sound of Shikamaru's voice made Temari jump. Shikamaru's head whirled around like an owl. His eyes grew wide when he saw Temari there. And then he frowned. "…Temari?"

"Uh….! Um," Temari felt as if someone had stolen every single word in her vocabulary. She just stood there frozen, her hands still in the position they had been when she was tying the ribbon.

Shikamaru's hand slowly found his head, and touched the ribbon. He looked back at Temari. "I know you don't like me very much, but isn't this a little extreme?"

"This-this isn't what it looks like!" Temari stammered. "I can explain –"

Tenten, being more evil, gave Temari a little push, causing her to fall over the bench— and onto his lap! Tenten covered her mouth to keep from laughing upon seeing Temari and Shikamaru's faces the deepest shade of red possible.

"What's with you today?!" Shikamaru exclaimed as Temari quickly removed herself from his lap. He looked closely at her. "Are you really Naruto pranking me?"

"No! No! I'm so sorry about this, really!" Temari took a deep breath, and when she continued, her voice was calmer. "It's just… Tenten convinced me to do an Invisibility Jutsu, and I guess I'm not very good at it yet."

Shikamaru blinked. "Are you stupid?"

Temari's eyebrows drew close together, and her eyes flashed angrily. "_Excuse me?!_"

Shikamaru looked scared. "W-well, didn't you know?" More calmly, he explained, "Only Konoha ninja can perform the Invisibility Jutsu. It doesn't work with ninja from Suna."

Temari's fists clenched. She gritted her teeth in fury. "I should have known."

"I'll bet Tenten had a lot of fun today," Shikamaru muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Look, can we just pretend this never happened?" Temari asked him.

"Absolutely," Shikamaru agreed. He took the ribbon out of his hair and threw it onto the ground. "Well, I'll see you later."

As Shikamaru walked off, Temari rose slowly to her feet.

Temari's voice was dark with rage. "Tenten…"

Tenten, who had run off after Temari ratted her out, was very lucky at this moment.

But she wouldn't be for long.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Temari: (singing) **_**You're gonna get it**_**…**

**Tenten: (sways side to side)**

**Temari: What will happen to Tenten? **

**Tenten: I hope I get ice cream.**

**Temari: Will Shikamaru ever get over this traumatic experience? Will Temari and Shikamaru get along after this?**

**Tenten: Smoochie-smoochie.**

**Temari: (glares at Tenten) Will Tenten get what she deserves?**

**Tenten: O.O**

**Temari: What will Kankuro do now that he has no more tissues for his romance flicks? And will Gaara ever recover from the… EYEBROWS?!**

**Tenten: (hides) Me scared.**

**Temari: (pats Tenten on the head) You're not a very good hider.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
